Explorer 767
Explorer 767 (1990-) is an Adelie penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the younger of the Antics Brothers and is well known for being an excellent prankster. His older brother is Fred 676. He's also a member of Antarctica's Protectors. Biography Explorer Freddell Antics XIII was born in the Sub-Antarctic in the year 1990. As was common with Antics Family members, Explorer's feathers were a light shade of blue. When he was a child, he was known for being rather imaginative and also somewhat mischievous. Explorer and his family lived in the old Antics Mansion until Explorer's dad lost his job during an economic depression. The family had to sell the mansion, and only a few years after it was sold, the owners died and passed the mansion onto the government because they couldn't find anyone who would buy it (it was said the mansion was haunted). While Explorer's parents worked as fishers at Penguville, Explorer and his brother went to college at Club Penguin Island, forced to take the family pet along with them. During this time, Explorer's mother died of I Love U Flu and his dad remarried. The new wife helped the family get into a more stable financial position, and Explorer's relatives were able to move into a comfortable igloo near White Point Lighthouse, at Club Penguin. However, Explorer's stepmother was a dedicated puffle rights activists and had contacts in the group that would become the MMK, and Explorer and his dad were forced to give up pranking. Explorer hated this configuration and dropped out of college with Mabel to begin his infamous career at the Coffee Shop, waiting tables. Explorer, despite his prankster tendencies, was a generally helpful penguin (though mostly through serendipity), due to his familiarity of Club Penguin and knowledge of every single aspect of island life. Eventually, he ended up being chosen as the delegate for all of the Sub-Antarctic Islands in the South Pole Council. Explorer's sheer popularity, along with the money generated by his band the Furry Flats, completely repaid the Antics Family debt, and allowed Explorer and his brother Fred to move on to new adventures in life. Explorer, needing the money Cherry was giving him, went back to college and graduated with honors to Fred's relief. Appearance Explorer's favorite color to wear is blue. He always wears his trademark red propeller hat. Involvement Explorer is the delegate for the Sub-Antarctic Islands on the South Pole Council. He also is a member of the band "Furry Flats". He owns several puffles and works at the Coffee Shop in CP. Explorer's weapon of choice is a shovel, which he frequently uses against hackers. Due to this, he recently earned the nickname "Jack of Spades". He is also VERY crazy. Interestingly, Explorer has an uncanny knack at operating ancient supercomputers (see Quest for the Golden Waffle). In popular culture, he is a electric guitarist in Ultimate Penguin Band. He is also a secondary character in the game Tails6000 and the Secret Rings. In the PSA and EPF, he is known as "Agent Periwinkle". Most other agents (including G and his family) just call him "Explorer", though. He has even been in the Queen Amelia, When King Akuma made the ultimate crypto-breakout. Abilities Being a member of Antarctica's Protectors, Explorer is quite a skilled fighter. While he lacks the super penguin-like strength of Tails6000, Speeddasher, and Zone, he makes up for it with his extremely powerful weapons. His main weapon is the "Explorer Shovel", a shovel that has the ability to split a glacier right down the middle if used right. It's incredibly durable, and can even block sword attacks if nessecary. His other main weapons are Morshu Bombs. They come in many varieties such as regular, fire, ice, and even glue. Explorer's favorite however is the "Super Morshu Bomb". It's explosive range is around 263 feet in diameter so he has to be extremely careful when using it so he doesn't accidently blow up a nearby town, or one of his friends. During the Nightmare Epic he upgraded his shovel to make it more efficient at combat. A jet pack was strapped on to the back of it which allowed him to ride it like a hover board, as well as completely replacing the wood part of the shovel with a special type of wood. This special wood comes from a legendary tree grown by the High Penguins. The wood's most incredible feature is it's incredible flexibility and the ability to extend, while still remaining extremely sturdy. He was even able to defeat the powerful X-Antibody Gargantuan with his new weapon. During the Power4U Affair, during the protector's special training, he gained faster reflexes, and some increased strength. His biggest improvement though was his new weapons. By upgrading his Morshu Bombs, he was able to make them even more powerful, and capable of locking on to enemies. The result was the Morshu Missiles". Using these new weapons, it gave him an incredible advantage over the evil super penguins. His BOSS XeXeXe mode also gives him an incredible power boost. He has a vehicle called Explorer Pie Tank. Weaknesses Explorer's main weakness comes from him relying on weapons for his fighting. While they are incredibly powerful, if he was ever separated from them, he wouldn't be very efficient in combat. This has rarely happened due to him storing thousands of bombs in his player card, but it's still worth noting. His modes can also be a problem in battles. Depending on which one activates, it can either help him, or it can cause him to loose the fight. Trivia ]] * Explorer has a catchy theme song with a carefree style to it. He claims it originates from a place called "Float Islands". * All of Explorer's bombs come from the only dealer he trusts: Morshu. He also gets all of his rope there. *Swiss Ninja is secretly jealous of him. He usually says to explorer: "Just Freddell your Antics for once!" - although that doesn't mean anything. *After the South Pole Council made wearing robes when in session mandatory, Explorer had no problems adjusting. He happily dons the garment. Why? It's obvious. When wearing a robe, the penguin can secretly hide dozens of pranks, and everyone would be none the wiser! * He has mastered "the Look" as well as F, but can do a much more intense and drastic version (i.e. lying on his back, wailing and bawling loudly, and knocking stuff over). Explorer never uses the Look, though, unless it's important (like convincing Mabel to tell him where she hid his propeller hat). * In a case similar to Hat Pop, it actually SCARES people when Explorer takes his trademark propeller hat off. Like Hat Pop, he issues warnings before taking the hat off. * Explorer loves to break the fourth wall, and does so in many articles, like this one. ** Explorer is classified as a Class VI Fourth Wall Breaker, which high enough to occasionally manipulate the laws of physics if needed (which is considered magic in Antarctica). However, Explorer prefers using physical weapons instead. * His green puffle, Clyde, secretly hacks for the government, and most of his operations involve stealing data from the Str00del Force. * He is pretty skilled with puffle handling. This and this are proof. * Explorer frequently says "Now if you'll need me, I'll be on the porch" as a farewell phrase. He claims that the porch in question is an "abstract porch" that belongs to Mayor McFlapp. Explorer says that it embodies every single porch that has existed and ever will exist and that it exists only metaphorically. * Explorer's spare propeller hat is actually semi-sentient and acts like a pet. The hat is quite loyal and trustworthy, and makes a "bzz" or "hummm" sound as opposed to dogs barking, cats meowing, and so on and so forth. Explorer affectionately calls it "Tittle". * Explorer's family traces back to the Lichenblossom Isles, and he still has relatives there. In fact, Explorer's ancestor, Explorer the First, helped Marvin the Hacker save Lichenblossom from the Squashins and Fort Kosher, and was the Antics Family patriarch. *Throughout history, there have been thirteen Explorers (present one included), be it ancestors, siblings, cousins, ect. Explorer was a rather popular Antics first name. * His shovel has been borrowed twice, once by Akbaboy, so he can whack everyone in the Fashion Police and once by Fudd to whack Explorer, who he calls "Torturer of Mabel!" * Fudd once stuffed Explorer into a barrel and rolled him down a cliff. crew takes Explorer to a Panthers vs. Packers game on Season 9's episode: "Mcdonalds mission: Operation: P.A.C.K.E.R".]] Modes Explorer actually has many different personalities, or "modes" as he calls them. Here are a few. *'Wacko Mode'-- This is his "normal" mode, the one that most people see him in. *'Cool Guy Mode'-- This mode pops up briefly now and then. It causes Explorer to act, speak, and even dress up like his red puffle, Xavier. When he is in this mood, Explorer wears sunglasses and a glacier suit. *'Phreaker Mode'-- This mode is generally insane, mainly because Explorer says weird stuff (e.g. I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?!), has that crazy spiral look in his eyes, and cackles all the time. Explorer is sometimes considered a semi-Str00del because of this. Phreaker Mode also pops up when Explorer is playing Card-Jitsu. When playing Card-Jitsu in this mode, Explorer puts on his legendary red belt (Why red?). *'Nerd Mode'-- This is when he acts like his twin brother, Fred. In this state he becomes a biochemistry whiz and continuously talks about eukaryotes, mitochondria, and deoxyribonuclear acid. When Explorer is in this mode, he replaces his trademark propeller cap with a red graduation cap. *'Band Mode'-- Explorer gets this mode when he rehearses or plays with the Furry Flats. He is a master musician in this state and can even beat Danny when it comes to composing. In this mode, Explorer wears a black suit with notes and clefs of different colors on it, and also holds a red conductor's baton. *'Chef Mode'-- Explorer poses as a French chef. He wears a red toque blanche, apron, and even a black mustache! When in this mode, Explorer calls himself "Monsieur Doohickie" and calls Fred "my valuable assistant, Monsieur Freddie". Explorer tends to shout out "Dork, dork, dork!" while cooking. *'Strict Mode'-- This is Explorer's rarest mode, and it has different levels of severity. It can range from being a little bossy to being as pompous as Mabel. In this state, Explorer tries to tell everyone the rules and, depending on how severe the mode is, does not follow any other rules besides his own. In this mode, Explorer has that obnoxious look on his face, and wears a red pair of eyeglasses. *'BOSS XeXeXe'-- this is an alter-ego of Explorer, and only appears when TSP's dignity, ethical beliefs, and morale are on the line, whether he likes it or not. Mode Gallery Image:Explorer cool.gif|He's bad to the bone. Oh, yeah. Image:Explorerphreak.GIF|| g0tZ a pap3R anz i n0T AfraId 2 uZe |t!!1!!!111! LOLZ!11!!!1!!!!!11!! Image:Explorer strict.gif|Well, move along. I have not got all day. Image:Explorercardjitsu.GIF|"HAHAHAHAHA!!!11!! I GotSZ SpAAdEZs!!!!1!11! LOLZ!11!!!!11!"(Don't play Card-Jitsu with Explorer.) Image:Explorerchef.GIF|Dork, dork, dork! Mode Trivia * BOSS XeXeXe is not considered a mode due to his more frequent appearances and more radically different personality. * For some weird reason, Explorer always wears something red in almost all of his different modes. No one, not even Fred, knows why. It's probably because he just likes the color. * Explorer always switches modes off-screen, by way of a seizure-like state. He says it would look weird to the audience if it happened onscreen. * Explorer is fully aware that he has "modes", except when he's in "Phreaker Mode". * His puffle, Mabel, is unaware of his modes. * When in "Strict Mode", everyone tries to avoid him (including Fred). * Explorer Pie Tank tries to calm him down when in "Phreaker Mode". Image Gallery Illustrator Keith has kindly provided several illustrations of Explorer for our database. File:Explorer 767 WC.png|Explorer during the Wikia Catastrophe with his extreme extendable hover board shovel and Morshu Bomb. File:EPC.png|Explorer 767's player card. File:Explorer 767 RFTG.png|Explorer during Race for the Gem holding his player card. File:Explorer767 GDPW.png|Explorer during the Great Darktonian Pie War with his propeller helmet and Super Morshu Bomb. File:It's_Explorer!.png|Explorer, manga-style! File:ExplorerandFred.png|Explorer, in cartoon-style, about to destroy one of Fred's precious books. File:Birthday_Gift_for_Explorer_1.png|Explorer, in Illustrator Keith's most common style of drawing, hi-def. File:Explorer Tech.png|A Computer Superhero version of Explorer. File:Bored Propeller copy.png|Explorer, Comics Style! File:ExplorerFailedMachine.jpg|Explorer's Broken Machine. File:LifelikecolorExplorer_.PNG|Explorer in darkened, life-like, dramatic colors. File:Explorer Tennis edited-1.png|A Sketch of Explorer playing Tennis.... Explorer PWN Flippers.png|This is Explorer putting his flippers over his mouth. He must have blurted out a secret or something... ExplorerSpilledPaint.png|This is a drawing of Explorer, by KingH10. Rookie spilled paint on it. explorer767.png|Explorer as a chick, by Amigopen from another dimension. File:Exploreriwillbombyou.png|Explorer throwing a bomb, drawn by User:Star kirby12. File:Eptexplorer.png|Explorer near a statue of Explorer Pie Tank. Why does he need his weapons? Quotes * What the pancake? * Oh my sugar waffle! * Oh, phooey! * Psyche you! * Drat you! * Well, that was psyched. * Fore! (throws bomb) * (sarcastically) If ya need me, I'll be on the porch. * (sarcastically) Sah, yes, sah, whatever y' want, sah! * Bah, go phish! * Did she (Mabel) just call me a phreak? * (after watching something funny) Which should I choose, LOL, ROFL, or ROFLOL? * (war cry) DOOOOOOOOOOOHICKEY!!! * (alternate war cry) Give 'em lymph an' acetic acid! * Goofiness is 20% humor, 20% inspiration, and 60% being cuckoo-headed. * (loudly over intercom) This is a Ditto warning, I repeat, THIS IS A DITTO WARNING!!! * (looking at his wiki article) Why are there so many ads on my page? * (in Nerd Mode) In the name of mitochondria! * (in Nerd Mode) Sweet merciful centrioles above! * And the phreaking (noun) won't even (verb)! * (in Phreaker Mode) I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?! * (in Phreaker Mode) I SCAREZ NOTHIN'! EVEN U BECOME NAPKINZ!! * Wanna go phishing? I got bait! (holds up fake e-mail) * Fore! (throws bomb) * Alright, I gotta do this ASAP! Whatever that means. Hmmm... maybe it's "[http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(film)#Horton Act swiftly, awesome Pygoscelis!]" * (after one of his pranking schemes has been foiled by Perry the Puffle) DRAT YOU PERRY THE PUFFLE!!!! *(While Touring Dorkugal) ]] :Explorer: (looking at a room hidden in a bookcase) I think I'll look in here... :(Explorer walks in, only to be thrown out. A Random Penguin leans out of the secret room, screaming.) :Random Penguin: GET OUT OF MY LA-BORR-AH-TORY! :Explorer: (turning to audience) Hmmm... have I seen this before? (turns to weirdo) Dude, quit being meta-fictional. * (Explorer is reading Quest For The Golden Waffle) :Explorer (turning to audience): Wow, isn't this weird... I'm in a work of fiction, reading a work of fiction in which I star. Now that work of fiction references another work of fiction which is a parody of something real... and the former fictional work isn't even finished! * Explorer: (looks up and sees the Infobox falling towards him) Uh-oh... * (while looking at the user pages of some quitters) Explorer: (confused) This user quit ? (turns to readers) What kind of wiki is that? * (While in South Pole City). :Explorer is walking down the street, and a little penguin, shorter than Penghis Khan, peaks out from an alleyway. No room for description, I'm using this. '' :Penguin: Psssstt! Come here. I have bad news. :(''Explorer walks over.) :Penguin: See that? (He points up) ...it's... it's... (whispers) it's going to fall. :Explorer: ...the sky?! :Penguin: No! That's a cliche! THAT! (He points at the edit box, its other page buttons, and the Sidebar.) :Explorer: What, the Fourth Wall? :Penguin: The.. the... WHAT?! :Explorer: ... oy... more meta-fiction. :Penguin: THE SIDEBAR?! THE '''SIDEBAR' IS COLLAPSING?!'' :(Penguin runs off into the streets.) :Penguin: IT'S COLLAPSING! THE SIDEBAR IS COLLAPSING! :(Explorer walks by a theater and sees its newest film on the sign.) :Explorer: IT'S A MOVIE?! * (While in Phreaker Mode) :Explorer:W00T 1337 :Explorer Pie Tank:You are overdoing it. :Explorer: WUT?!?! :EPT:Please stop. : *"Whos Corai? Man you must be an IDIOT,all corai does is be stupid and..." :if you see the rest of this, you ''will'' freak out. See Also *Explorer Sightings! *Mabel *Fred 676 *User:Explorer 767 *The Troublesome Trio *The Coronation of Explorer *Antic Mansion *War Against Humans *Harrington "Harry" Antics *Fanny Antics *Antics Family *TurtleShroom *Explorer Pie Tank Category:Character Users ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ Category:Politicians Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:The puffle of life saga Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members